Examples of absorbent articles each including an absorbent structure adapted to absorb bodily fluids are known, for example, from disclosures of the JP 2002-17779 A (PTL 1) and JP 3954060 B2 (PTL 2). In the absorbent article disclosed in PTL 1, an absorbent structure is provided on the skin-facing side of a liquid-impervious outer sheet. The outer sheet and the absorbent structure are partially bonded to each other to leave a space between the outer sheet and the absorbent structure and thereby to assure that bodily fluids can be absorbed by the absorbent structure also from its outer sheet-facing side. In the absorbent article disclosed in PTL 2, a sheet-like leakage-proof barrier member defines a bottom zone and lateral zones adapted to rise from both sides of the bottom zone toward the wearer's skin so that these bottom and lateral zones define an internal space. An absorbent structure is provided within this internal space and absorbs bodily fluids discharged into the internal space.